I Want a Baby!
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff talk to Cosmo and Nation about having a baby in their special relationship.


_**This is a one-shot based on a convo between the guys (minus Riff) and Cosmo and Nation. If you go to chapter 6 of Rocky Horror Facebook Show, you can easily see the conversation. It's Riff Raff, Magenta, Nation, and Cosmo. Just telling you. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"I don't vant to be here, Riff," Magenta said. "But I vant a child." Riff Raff rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking lower into his chair, looking around the waiting room. It was a plain beige color, nothing too exciting. Oddly enough, Cosmo and Nation McKinley were doctors and therapists. Mainly relationship therapists.<p>

"I don't want baby, Magenta. I'm sorry, but I just don't," Riff Raff said in a hushed whisper. Magenta shook her head. She kept from saying anything else in the half hour they waited to be called back.

"Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus." A woman in a skimpy green outfit similar to woman sitting behind a desk called their names. Magenta smiled, rising to her feet and jerking Riff Raff up after her. They walked over toward her.

"You remind me of my friend Columbia. I zink zat you two vould get along vell," Magenta commented, stopping to speak to the woman.

"Oh. That's great. Follow me," she said, beginning to walk through a hall. Magenta and Riff Raff followed. "I'm nurse Ansalong. I'm assuming you're Magenta."

"Yes," Magenta said.

"And you're here with your…husband?" Nurse Ansalong looked back, not bothering to stop walking.

"Uh…my brother," Magenta smiled. Nurse Ansalong nodded, staying silent for the rest of the short walk.

"Well, here we are. Go on in. Dr. McKinley is waiting." Magenta nodded and walked through the door Nurse Ansalong was pointing at. The beige changed to a bright white color, shocking Magenta.

"Riff Raff," she hissed, jerking her brother through the door and over to two chairs sitting in front of a desk. They both sat down, Riff Raff taking his hand away from Magenta. She noticed a bald man sitting behind the desk, eyes glued to some papers in a folder that a woman handed him.

"Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus. Hello," the woman said. She smiled. "I am Nation McKinley and this is my brother, Cosmo McKinley." She sat down in a seat next to the bald man, who finally looked up.

"Good afternoon. What is it you came to speak to us about?" Cosmo asked, smiling creepily at Magenta. She crossed her legs nervously.

"I vant a baby but Riff Raff doesn't. Ve don't know vhat to do," she said, glaring at Riff Raff.

"I don't want to risk have a stillborn baby, Magenta! That would kill both of us. And you know it!" Riff Raff shouted.

"But I vant a child, Riff Raff! You know I've vanted to raise a child since ve vere little!" Magenta shouted back at him. Cosmo and Nation listened. Nation was taking notes of what they said to each other.

"But what would you do if you were to miscarry or give birth to a dead baby? What would you do, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked, voice growing in volume.

"Calm down!" Nation shouted. Magenta and Riff Raff both turned and stared at her. "Now, Magenta. You want a child but Riff Raff does not. What would you do if you _were _to miscarry or give birth to a stillborn?"

"I…I don't like to zink about zat, Nation," Magenta sighed.

"Well, you need to. What would you do?" Nation repeated her question.

"I vould probably kill myself…I know Riff Raff vould," Magenta answered. Riff Raff nodded.

"But, what if the child were to be perfectly healthy?" Nation asked Riff Raff.

"If, in the unlikely circumstance that the baby is healthy, we would probably name it Paraduox and raise it like any normal child," he answered. Cosmo was now taking notes.

"Zen vhy can't ve risk it, Riff Raff?" Magenta asked, blinking back tears.

"Because the risk of miscarriage is higher, Magenta," Riff Raff answered.

"Well, Riff Raff. That's not exactly true. Though it may seem that way, it's not exact," Cosmo said. Riff Raff glared at him.

"Listen. Cosmo and I are just like you. While we have decided not to have children," Nation looked at Cosmo sadly, "we believe that you two should try to have children if both of you want them."

"Do you want a kid, Riff Raff?" Cosmo asked Riff Raff.

"Yes…I do," Riff Raff reached over and took his crying sister's hand.

"Then you should risk it."

"I zought you didn't vant kids at all, Riff," Magenta said. Nation stared at Magenta then looked at Cosmo.

'Please?' She mouthed. Cosmo shook his head, taking her hand while the other two siblings spoke.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I'm scared that something horrible might happen, but I really love you and I want to have kids with you, Genta," Riff Raff said. He stood up, pulling Magenta with him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Zank you, Dr. Cosmo and Dr. Nation McKinley. You vere such a great help," Magenta thanked the doctors, dragging Riff Raff out of the room.

When the door closed, Nation looked at Cosmo.

"Why can't we have kids?" Nation cried. Before she could begin her argument again, Cosmo placed a finger to her lips.

"Must we discuss this again, Nation?" Cosmo asked. Nation shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like this. I loved writing it. These four are so fun to write with. I may write another with these for or just Nation and Cosmo. :)<strong>_


End file.
